Surprises That Await Us
by highanxiety
Summary: Summary: Manny and Emma are learning that 12th grade isn't what its all cracked up to be, especially when Manny falls for a new guy and Emma has a new secret.
1. Chapter 1

center Summary: Manny and Emma are learning that 12th grade isn't what its all cracked up to be, especially when Manny falls for a new guy and Emma has a new secret.  
Rating: M for violence, drugs and sex (you have been warned)  
Main Characters: Manny and Emma  
Other Characters: hmm...you'll see  
Pairings: You will be surprised from what you will read  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything related to it. If I did, I'd be in the show instead of watching it!

Prologue-

_My life has always seemed to be in shatters. My father was too strict, my mother was too weak and my boyfriend...well he's too far away. Senior year, I want it to be the best year of my life. Spend 9 months with my best friend before we go off and do our own thing. I want to be happy this year. No matter what its takes. This is my year._

**Chapter 1: Curiousity**

I laughed at the faces Emma was making to me during dinner. We were at home watching Jack, by ourselves. Emma's parents were gone on a romantic evening, leaving me with a 3 year old and his serious sister. But tonight, she didn't seem so serious, she seemed really happy.

"Okay Emma, spill. Why the goofy faces and the careless attitude to everything? You've been this way all week." I had to throw a french frie to grab her attention.

"Manny, I'm just really happy. Haven't you ever been so happy in life that everything seems fun?"

"Yeah, I have. But not you." I wasn't trying to be suspicious of anything or get to personal with her. I was just worried, especially after what happend last year.

But I gave up the questions when I heard the phone ring.

"Emma, do you want to answer it, or should I, while you continue laughing at your veggie burger?"

When she didn't respond, I strugged and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" No one said anything. I knew who it was.

"Craig, you know I hate when you do that, pretend like we're in the Scream movie and you might kill me."

"Well I love to hear your frightened voice. It makes me want to be there more, to protect you."

Craig was really sensitive to how I was on the whole "your in Vancouver, while I'm stuck here" subject.

"So, is there going to be anytime soon you'll be here to hold me. Say in more than 2 months, unlike last time."

He didn't answer.

"Craig please!"

"Manny, you know I want to be there, but everything is hectic out here. I know you understand and I thank you for understanding."

"Your welcome, I guess."

"Look, I promise to be there before Christmas, just give it time. I mean, I did give you a chance to come over the summer and spend time with me."

I couldn't believe he was trying to blame my auditioning and doing something for me for once over the reason why we didn't spend time together this time.

"Well, I'm sorry that I have a life and care to spend it anyway I can, when I can, rather than wait for you to realize you should be here with me!"

"Manny, you know-"

I slammed the phone down. I didn't care to hear what he had to say.

"Enma I'm going to lay down. If the phone rings, pretend you didn't hear it."

"Huh? Oh, Okay." I don't think she would have to pretend.

I walked down to the basement and layed on the bed that was officially mine. I looked up at the ceiling and stared out into space. Craig and me were on two different planets and I didn't realize until now that he wasn't my true love. I was in love with someone else and that someone is the worst person to love right now. /center 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Realization**

I stood in the doorway of Mr. Simpsons class. Emma told me to wait for her while she talked to Snake. It was lunch time and I was in a hurry to make it to the food line and to my seat without bumping into or making any eye contact with him. Him...the easiest name to call him, I could never go by his first name. It would be like I was admitting I liked him or even thought about him.

"Okay, Manny. Snake has given us permission to attend Shante's party. He says we have been doing really good in school and helping him and mom a lot with Jack, So he's allowing us to have some fun."

"Alright, Em. Worked your good girl charm and managed us to attend a party that may have booze and hot guys taking girls into rooms."

Emma's face clearly disgusted what I had said.

I giggled. "Kidding Em. So shopping after school for a cute outfit sound good?"

"Sounds great." There went that really dorky smile she had been having. But I had finally figured what it was. And he was coming right this way.

"Emma, um, I totally forgot. Liberty was thinking about helping me sign up for yearbook. I have to go. See you in Math." I speed walked in the other direction in order to avoid my feelings.

"Hey Emma. Want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure, Sean."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flashed a big smile towards J.T. while he made really weird faces during Ms. Kwans lecture. It was weird knowing we had actually use to date. He was like a brother to me. I looked at my calendar at the message I had wrote for today.

_Shante's Slamming Party...convince Em to convince Snake._

She had actually pulled it off. I glanced at her from across the room. She looked really sweaty, like she was going to pass out any minute, Then I looked at the guy next to her.

_How could someone be so beautiful, so amazing, and so nice?_

I promised I would never admit to myself that this guy gave me butterflies, The same guy that gave my best friend butterflies.

He looked up at me. I couldn't look away. His eyes we locked in mine. Emma had disappeared and all I saw were big, beautiful blue clouds.

"Manny, please tell me you did your homework from last night? You act like you may have forgotten it at home."

Ms. Kwans voice scared me. "Oh, I have it. I thought I saw something out in the hallway. But I have it."

"Good, so you can read it to the class?" I stood up and and looked down. "Of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys, I probably won't be able to write the next chapter for a couple of weeks, so I'm going to make it part of this post for today. Enjoy!

(Note: This chapter is one of the two graphical chapters. Some material may not be suitable for teens under 13.)  
**Chapter 3: Party Time! or Not?**

"Emma! Come on. Theres a reason why I told Shante we would be able to help her prepare for the party. I didn't think you would take so long." I banged once more on the bathroom door.

The last few weeks, Emma had been taking an extremely long time getting ready for school or anything that had to do with leaving the house. Today may take the cake as the longest time.

"Okay Manny!" She walked out of the door. "I can't look the least bit cute for a party. It is me and Seans first party since he's been back."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want to miss your grand entrance." I wasn't in the party mood at the time.

"Do you girls need a ride?"

"No, Mom. I already told you. Sean is picking us up."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What?! I wasn't informed of this Em."

"Manny, I know you might be a little worried since Sean did spend some time in jail for a car accident. But he was racing at the time."

That was the least from my mind. Before I could say anything more, the doorbell rang.

Emma grabbed my hand. "Come on Manny."

Snake opened the door and there stood what looked to me like God.

"Wow." It didn't even matter that I had said it out loud.

"Wow is right." Emma smiled brightly, giving me more reason to feel guilty. I tilted my head down and walked to the door.

"And we expect the girls back at home at about 11:30pm, no later than midnight."

"Got it sir." Sean turned to Emma. "Ready?"

"Yep. Bye"

I waved bye and walked behind Emma and Sean, hoping they had forgot that I was there and continue to be happy with one another.

"You look amazing Emma."

"You too, Sean."

He opened the door for us, letting my in the back seat first.

"You look nice also, Manny."

I kept my eyes on my gold heels. "Thanks." I knew I was smiling inside.

We drove up to Shante's house and heard the music blasting through the windows.

"Looks like we didn't need to come early after all." I hated knowing Emma was right. Shante ha found someone to help her make slamming party decorations.

I spotted Darcy coming out of the front door. "Welcome to the Party Palace."

I smiled at the way she said Party. "Darcy could you be anymore proper?"

"Hahaha, funny, really Manny. "

I left Darcy to talk to Sean and Emma. Shante's house was huge. I tried to guess how many kids were there so far in the living room. 60 was the number.

_Hot guys and 8 o'clock. Now these are the guys I should be liking._

I walked to the drink table and grabbed me a cup.

"How can you just sneak into my house and not say hello, or a "Sorry Shante. I couldn't come early to help"?

"I apologize. Emma had to take forever. Are you mad?"

"Of course not, girl. Theres someone I want you to meet."

Shante grabbed my arm and pulled me to a tall, muscular guy.

"Manny Santos, I would like you to meet Brian Morris. He's an old friend of mine from my old school. I wanted you to meet because I think you might have a lot in common." She winked at me. "Buh-bye."

I smiled and shook my head. Shante was really obvious. Too obvious.

"Hi. Brian right?"

"Yeah. Hi." He smiled with the most beautiful teeth. "So Shante tells me your on the spirit squad with her."

"Yeah, I've been on it for like...ever." I giggled.

He smiled a little more. "So you wanna dance?"

"Sure."

We walked to the middle of the living room and danced. "So Manny. Your a senior at Degrassi?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know or did you know a Paige Michalchuk?"

"Did I? I believe the correct phrase was who didn't know Paige."

"Oh really. Well she's my cousin."

"No way. A hot guy like you, related to Paige? Would never have guessed."

He laughed. "Your cup is empty. Mind if I refill for you?"

"No go right ahead." I handed him my cup and looked around for Emma. She was in a corner surrounded by Darcy and her friendship club friends.

_I'll let her suffer alone. But wheres Sean?_

I turned as Brian walked up to me. "Do you maybe want to go talk somewhere quiet?"

I wasn't sure where this was going, but I sure couldn't hear him talk. "Okay."

We went up to what looked liked Shante's parents room. We sat on the bed and looked around.

"Shante must have some big cash."

"Oh, yes. She had always loved in a big house. When we were kids, her room was big enough to have atleast 4 horses live in there."

We laughed. Brian stared into my eyes.

"Manny, you are a very pretty girl. I hope we can see more of each other after tonight."

"I would like that." I took a sip of my drink and set it on the dresser.

Brian walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, while I looked at the pictures on the shelves, I felt him rub my shoulders and breathe deep on my neck.

"Maybe we could have some real fun tonight in case we don't see each other ever again?"

I turned and looked into his eyes. I felt nothing. "You know maybe not. I have a boyfriend."

I grabbed my cup and walked to the door. My hand reached for the knob when I was thrown from the door all the way to the bed.

Brian walked slowly towards the bed and laid on me. "Manny, you seem like a fairly smart girl, although cheerleaders are all mostly dumb. I know you want this."

I tried to get up. "No I don't. Brian you seem like a nice guy but,.." He pounded me to the bed.

"But nothing. I want what I want. And right now-" he started to unbutton my shirt "-its your body."

"No Brian! Stop. Please stop!" He wouldn't stop. He went for it.

Nothing felt more wrong than him having sex with me. I was just wishing he would have the shortest orgasm and let me go. But it seemed longer and longer.

Then fate entered the room. The door opened as a figured appeared at the door. "Sorry...I'm still trying to find the bathroom." He closed thhe door. I recognized the voice.

"Sean help!" Brian slapped me. "Shut up !"

But it was too late. Sean opened the door back up.

"Manny!"

"Sean..."

Brian got off of me while Sean looked for the light switch. Brian buttoned his pants and walked to the door. "Everythings fine, she just really enjoyed it."

Sean knew somehting was wrong and decided to believe me.

"No, looks like the only one who enjoyed it was you!"

Sean punched Brian to the ground. He started kicking his face, letting him know never to hurt me again.

"Come on Manny... lets go."

I tried to stand up, showing that there was a sign of hurting. "Sean please help me."

He walked to the bed and grabbed my pants. He slowly put them on me, touching my hips every now and then. Each touch was magical.

"Grab my hand. We're going out through the back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Real Love

I stepped out of Sean's car to the apartment he had just bought. It was really nice and it seemed he was doing really wel at his job because the apartment building was pretty decent looking. I turned back at him as he came from the other side of the car. he smiled at me as I notion toward the apartment building.

"I know it's not the greatest thing, but its keeping me off the streets." He looked into my eyes ans smiled like he had just met me.

"Oh, I wasn't saying anything bad abput this place. I think its great you are doing well and getting everything back on track."

He helped me up the steps to the main door. A guy was at the main desk reading a newspaper. He looked up when we came in. He noticed that i was limping.

"Is everything okay?"

"Um, everything's fine. She was just in a car accident. But the doctor said she'll be fine."

"Oh, alright. Sean someone came by for you. A young woamn with blonde hair. She was wondering where you had left to and why you didn't tell her. She wants you to call her."

I knew whom he was talking about. Sean hadn't said anything to Emma when he left. Knowing her she probably left the party in a helicopter to come to his apartment.

"Alright. Thanks, I'll call her."

We made it up two flights of stairs to a hallway with 3 doors. The first door was Sean's apartment complex. He searched for his key as I looked at his perfect face. I leaned out and touched him. I rubbed his face up and down with the back of my hand. He was so engaged into my stroking that he hadn't noticed that the key had fell to the ground. I laughed as he picked up the key and smiled at me. He opened the door to a living room with a sofa, TV, and coffee table.

"Well, this is home sweet home. I tried to decorate it. Well, not really."

I looked around as he helped me to the sofa. I sat down very cautiously as he put my purse on the coffee table. He sat down next to me and rubbed my leg. I felt safe after he did that.

"Who was that guy?"

"A friend of Chante's. I was really stupid for going into that room with him. I mean, I hardly knew him and for some reason I felt okay around him, like I knew him forever."

"If you had only felt okay around him, then maybe you shouldn't have went in the room. That's like the rule. It matters if your sure of it. I'm not blaming you though. I think he took advatage of you and I really wanted to kill him tonight."

I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Why did you care so much tonight? I mean besides the fact that your girlfriend is my best friend, I didn't see why you had made such a big deal out of it."

He dropped his smile and looked at the wall in front of us.

"Manny, whether Emma's my girlfriend or not, whether I saw what happened or not, I would be there for you. It's just a matter of me caring and making sure your okay. Tonight, I do admit I felt something I had never felt before. Like it was meant for me to catch you and him. I don't know why but lately..."

"Lately, you've been feeling soemthing different for me."

He stared into my eyes.

"How did you know that?"

"Because Sean, lately I've been feeling something for you. And I've felt bad about it because your Emma's boyfriend and I'm dating Craig and the rule is I'm not suppose to vbe liking my best friends boyfriend, or fall in love with him for that matter."

He leaned in close enough so I could smell his firey cologne. I started breathing really hard.

"Are you okay?"

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess you take my breath away."

He leaned in all the way and kissed me, in a way that I thought Craig could only do. We leaned back on his sofa and kissed even more passionately. I was surprised at what happened next.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Sean are you home?"


	4. Chapter 4

Before you read this Chapter, please get this fanfic clear. I put Manny and Sean together right after she gets raped because she feels comfortable with him. When you read this chpater, which I wrote for another board 2 months ago and never had a problem with the way it was written, you'll notice that things slow down. All they do is kiss. They didn't have sex in the last chapter. Get it straight! Thank you.

Chapter 5: Real Trouble

I pushed Sean off as fast as I could. "Sean, I need to leave before she sees me."

Sean looked at the door, panicking. "I know, I know. Okay, um, maybe you should wait in my room or in the bathroom?"

I tried to read Sean. All I could see is that he was more terrified by the fact that I was there with him, than on how Emma was outside banging at his door.

"Sean, I..."

"Sean, I know your in there and I knwo your with a girl. The guy downstairs told me. Now open the door!"

Both Sean and I opened our mouths as wide as we could. She knew. Well, she knew it was girl, but when she found out that the girl was me, it would be all over.

Soon enough, a key was unlocking the knob.

"I gave Emma a key, thinking she could come and go whenever she wanted. You now really have to go hide."

I looked around the room. I go into his room, that would probably be the first place she would go. I go into his bathroom, she might think someone was in there doing they're make up. So I thought of a good hiding spot.

"Sean help me to your room. I'll hide in your bedroom closet."

Sean hurried to me and helped me lift up. I felt his strong hands rub up and down my leg. I wanted to cry right then and there. I was really falling for Sean and I couldn't do a thing about it. As soon as we thought we would be in the clear. The door swung open and in popped a crazy-haired Emma. She looked as if she actually was able to fly here with that helicopter.

"SEAN, MANNY?!"

Sean let go of me as fast as he could. I fixed my shirt and stood up straight although my knee was hurting pretty badly by now.

"Oh, hi Em. Sean was just showing me his new apartment. Isn't it nice?"

Emma didn't say anything. All the hurt was in her eyes.

"Emma, please let me and Manny explain. Manny was raped at the party and I got her out of there. I brought her here because I knew you would eb coming her after the party. Nothing was happening and nothign was going to happen. Me and Manny are just..."

"He's the one, isn't he Manny? You've been gushing lately and distant whenever he comes around. I realized this. Is he the one Manny?!"

I looked at he carpet on Seans rug. I hand't noticed until then it was dark green, green of envy. The kind of green you see on soemones face when they are getting ready to puke.

"No Emma. He's not the one. Or atleast, hes not now." I pushed passed Emma and walked slowly down the stairs. I glared at the guy at the main desk. You ruined everything...

Things were now a no go with me and Sean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: Losers Win**I walked into school on Monday with not a care in the world. I was wearing a blue tank top with pink capris and black sandals, not exactly award-winning style. I kept my head down knowing if I looked up for even a glimpse, there would be Emma. Last night, I went right to bed, not waiting for her to come home to talk. And this morning, I got up and left early, walked around town for awhile, thinking how could I come between Emma and Sean. I really believed Sean said all that stuff to me just to get what he wanted.I stopped at my locker and just stared at the lock. I heard Darcy's voice next to me. She sounded so far away, but she was right at my ear."I said, do you have the routine for after schools practice, Manny?"I turned to faced her. "Darcy, I have it okay? Your lucky I'm even making up the routine.""I'm lucky? Your lucky that I asked you." I wasn't in the mood to argue with Darcy, I just wanted to go home, my real home. I spotted Sean leaving his locker and walking toward his next class, which my locker happened to be next to. "Okay, your right Darcy, whatever. I have the routine and I'll show you after school. I got to go to homeroom."I turned around to go into homeroom, with much to my dismay, who would be standing at the doorway, but Emma. "Manny, we need to talk.""Could it wait? I want to be in my seat when the bell rings.""Since when?" She stared dead in my eyes, letting me not forget I was the one she screwed up with."Snake gave us permission to talk, 10 mins. We need to talk."She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the girls washroom. I didn't turn back to see Seans reaction. I didn't opened the door and stood next to the sink. "Manny, could you please tell me what happened at on Saturday night?""Sean already told you what happened. I was raped by this guy at the party, Sean saved me and took me back to his place to wait for him..." I could lie to Emma, I never have and never will... "And we kissed." I looked up at Emma to see what she was thinking. A shocked Emma held her mouth wide open. "Manny, how could you?! why?!""Emma, I am so sorry. It just happened, okay, I didn't plan it. I...you were right when you said it was him. It was him."Emma turned and looked in the mirror. Tears weld up in her eyes. "Manny, I hate to do this, but I am so mad at you. You need to move back home. I can't have you around Sean. I...I can't be your friend right now.""Wait, Sean kissed me back, and I'm the one your mad at. I can't believe this.""Mom and Snake already know. Come home from school and get your things."Emma stormed out of the bathroom and I stared at the mirror, clueless of what happened. I needed to do somehting about this, I needed to talk to Sean.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I stepped off the stairs and looked around outside. It was lunch now and I needed to find Sean. I looked at each bench. I spotted Emma, but she was sitting with Darcy. _Ugh, Darcy is so phony._The fact that Emma was outside with no Sean meant I could catch up with him inside. I headed back up the steps and into the school. I walked into the cafeteria and sure enough there was Sean, getting his lunch. He turned and spotted me. Eyes locked again, I forgot the fact that I hurt my best friend by kissing him. I looked down and walked over to him. He stood still until I came over, then he started shuffling on his shoes."Sean, can we talk?"I looked up at him. He seemed confused."You still want to talk, even after everything that had happened.""Yeah, we need to.""Um okay."I walked outside of the caf as Sean set his food down at a table and walked after me."Okay, did Emma tell you about the new arrangement, the one where I no longer live at her house?""Yeah, she said she doesn't want you around me. I told her it was a mutual thing, that it wasn't just you.""Emma doesn't look at that, she looks at slutty Manny, the one who stole Craig.""Emma is your best friend, she shouldn't be thinking that way about you."Now I gave the confused look. "Sean how could you be so understanding? I mean Saturday night, when Emma caught us, it was like nothing happened between us that night.""But something did, and thats why I acted that way.""Then, what happened?"Sean stepped to me. I could smell the firey cologne again. "We happened." No one knows good it feels to hear that. I stepped away from Sean. "Sean if we happened, me and Emma and you and Emma wouldn't no longer be happening. You talk to her."I turned to go back outside. _I hope Sean talks to Emma, and tell her I'm the one._


End file.
